Weapon Plus (Earth-616)
| Origin = Formed to create a line of Super Soldiers | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Grant Morrison | First = | Last = | HistoryText = After Project: Rebirth created a successful super-soldier prototype, the concept of living weapons garnered enough interest to create the Weapon Plus Program. With Rebirth and Captain America retroactively designated Weapon I, Weapon Plus continued forward with new experiments. The first nine installments of Weapon Plus were partially successful. Several Iterations were able to produce viable super-soldiers. Weapon X produced a number of agents, though it branched off and even became opposed to Weapon Plus's interests. To prevent subsidiary programs from going rogue, Weapon Plus directly oversaw the creation of the last living weapons operating in the clandestine facilities of The World, employing Bolivar Trask's Sentinel technology. Throughout the decades, Weapon Plus has used increasingly more extreme methods to create its super soldiers. Weapon X employed genetic alteration, brainwashing and memory implants. The latest creations were bred specifically to become mutant-hunting weapons much deadlier than Sentinels. Incarnations Weapon 0 The whole concept began as a collaboration between US, British and German eugenicists led by Doctors Reinstein and Koch. They were inspired by the captured American John Steele When WW II began, Koch took over the German program, and Josef Reinstein (Erskine) moved to the American program. Weapon I: Captain America & Isaiah Bradley For full History: Project: Rebirth Project: Rebirth, the most well known and public iteration, was headed by Professor Abraham Erskine who created Captain America, considered by Weapon Plus to be its most successful product of the entire program. Weapon II Weapon II experimented on animals. The resulting subject was a genetically modified squirrel with abilities similar to Wolverine. Weapon III While nominally focused on animals, the new project also dealt with a particular subject: A mutant barrister named'Harry Pizer' during the Cold War with elastic and multi-sensory skin, he had his powers augmented by Weapon Plus, and became a spy and assassin. He was later sent to Otherworld to steal a magical Orb, but was captured and his skin was removed from his body. After his skin was removed he taught his muscles to expand and contract on a molecular level. Weapons IV-VI Weapons IV, V, and VI experimented on various ethnic groups and prisoners. Weapon VII: Nuke Weapon VII, aka Project: Homegrown, experimented on human soldiers during the Vietnam War. Some of the known participants who died in Project: Homegrown included Andrew Perlmutter, Michael Labash, John Walsh, James MacPherson and fourteen other unknown recruits. The only known successful subject of Project: Homegrown was Sgt. Frank Simpson codenamed "Nuke", who had armored implants under his epidermis and was given Adrenaline Pills to alter and control his mood. Logan, who would later become one of Weapon Plus' victims, kidnapped Nuke as a child, who oversaw his conditioning. Weapon VIII Weapon VIII use of drugs and hypnosis to trigger assassins/sleeper agents. Weapon IX Weapon IX use of cybernetics, powered armors and battlesuits. Weapon X: Wolverine Weapon X was implemented as a covert government operation by the Canadian government Department K and funded by the U.S. Developed to turn willing and unwilling participants mostly mutants and humans into living weapons. Weapon XI No individual with the 'Weapon XI' moniker has been seen, but John Sublime has mentioned it. Weapons from The World The following weapons were created under the direct influence of the Sublime bacterium and inside the World, a facility originally based in Britain, that warped time to grow and develop a entire civilization solely for the production of super-soldiers. The end result was to be a Team called the Super-Sentinels a mutant-hunting team of "superheroes" with a base in a Weapon Plus space station. This team, a brainchild of John Sublime, was intended to be a publicity stunt what would commercialize the genocide of mutants as part of a reality show. This was supposed to make it more palatable to the public. Weapon XII: Huntsman Weapon Plus created Weapon XII (aka Huntsman, real name Zona Cluster 6) at the England-based facilities of The World. He was the first living weapon created employing artificial evolution and nanosentinel technology. Weapon XII was "accidentally" unleashed on the Channel Tunnel and fought X-Corporation members Cannonball, M, Darkstar, Rictor, Siryn and Multiple Man. Weapon XII was eliminated by Fantomex with the aid of Jean Grey and Professor X, but at the cost of Darkstar's life. Weapon XIII: Fantomex Weapon Plus created Weapon XIII Fantomex, whose real name is Charlie Cluster-7, also at The World. However, Fantomex rebelled against his creators. Like in the case of Weapon XII, Fantomex's powers derive from Nanosentinel technology. Weapon XIV: Stepford Cuckoos Weapon XIV was created in The World by John Sublime using ovaries stolen from Emma Frost to create daughters/clones the Stepford Cuckoos. Originally numbering in the thousands, only 5 were active and in the end only 3 remained. They were created to entrap the Phoenix Force in order to use its power to fuel their psychic abilities so they can wipe out all mutants on earth. Weapon XV: Ultimaton The "ultimate" creation of Weapon Plus designated Weapon XV, aka Ultimaton, designed to be the Super-Sentinels' grand powerhouse. Weapon XVI: Allgod Weapon XVI is a "living religion", a virus that attacks the "faith reserves" and makes them subservient to the World's sentience. In order for it to work one has to believe in some sort of god. American Kaiju Todd Ziller was a volunteer in the new Super-Soldier process. They could not recreate the serum so used existing transformative substances. The final result included Gamma enhancements, Mutant Growth Hormone, Pym Particles and the Connors Formula. The resulting application of the serum in Ziller's body turned him into a giant reptile similar to Godzilla, for which he was given the alias of "American Kaiju." Checks and Balances While the project was underway various groups and factions including some within the participating governments funded the creation of a separate initiative to make countermeasures for the Weapon Plus Programs. Members of the Weapon Plus Projects were completely unaware that the schematics of their projects were given to Weapon Minus to construct fail-safe for their products. Known examples Total Elimination of Super-Soldiers Originally made by a paranoid Professor Schumann who was worried that the super-soilders would take over the world. It was never deployed having been built in secret and housed in Schumann's old residence until it was activated by a desperate S.H.I.E.L.D. agent looking for revenge. The only known product was TESS-One. Doctor Mindbubble A number of scientists were funded by SHIELD to create counters to the Weapon Plus program in case it went off the rails. In what was then explicitly labelled the Weapon Minus program, one of these scientists when his branch of the project had his funding and materials cut was forced to test the resultant mixture of Super-Solider Serum and LSD on himself, the result was named Doctor Mindbubble. He was intended to counter Weapon VII; Nuke | Equipment = State-of-the-art and sophisticated equipment. | Transportation = Various | Weapons = Military standard when not accounting for weapons equipped to the Super Solders and those geared to take down the Super soldiers themselves | Notes = * The Captain Britain corps identifies Fantomex as a dangerous anomaly, likely due to his gestation within the World. He and by extension other projects created in the world are considered unique, existing only in the Earth 616 timeline and its related timelines. * It should be noted that by the time of the World weapons all iterations had some-kind of self destruct triggers implanted in them. This was used to destroy the Huntsmen and Ultimaton. * In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, it is revealed that Wolverine is the "Weapon X" due to being the tenth experiment of William Stryker. A Weapon XI, combining the powers of various mutants (Logan, Scott Summers, John Wraith, Wade Wilson) appears, designated "Deadpool" due it having access to a "pool" of powers. | Links = }} Category:Government Organizations Category:Secret Intelligence Service Category:British Organizations Category:American Organizations